Lucerna
Lucerna is a character of HTFF and CCF. Bio Lucerna is a grey gargoyle who is only awake and roaming during night time. She has dark blue hair with a ponytail and holds a blue lantern all the time. She is awake and very active during night time but is a very heavy sleeper during daytime. During daytime, she turns herself into stone form to sleep and to protect herself. During night time, she can be seen being very active and roaming around the town and forest. She uses her lantern to see anything around her. Since some people don't believe or don't know that gargoyles exist, they can easily freak out, get nervous and maybe make a situation worse. Lucerna actually doesn't want to scare anybody and tries to find a way to avoid it. She actually wants to talk and befriend with other people when meeting them. She mostly enjoys roaming at the forest than in the town. She is serious most of the time and doesn't want any jokes or stupid things (mostly involve Lumpy). She always checks someone or something whenever she meets one. She really dislikes bad things, mostly crimes. When she sees a crime in front of her, she will begin to attack until she's satisfied at it. Similar to Lammy, she may have schizophrenia(a mental disorder where patients often experience bizarre hallucinations and delusions that no one else sees) since she can see ghosts but it's actually just her imagination. Her mistakes are also similar to Lammy, as she wants to attack the ghosts (her imagination) but ends up unintentionally attacking someone else or might killing. She sometime mistake someone as a ghost if she can't see properly in the dark. During daytime, she will turn herself into the stone form and sleep at various places at the town. She can't be killed when she is in her stone form because it's very difficult to break (but can be possible using something very huge and heavy). She will not be aware of anything nearby when she sleeps, unless something big disturbs her sleep and wakes her up during daytime. Most of her fates(mostly her injuries) happen during night time, the only time when she's very active. Episodes Starring roles *Lantern It Go *Night Chase *All in Vine *Fiery Lantern *More Than Words *Seeing Red *Lower the Stone Featuring roles *No Pranks on Emotion Pumpkin *The Dark is Too Hard to Beat *Counted Chickens *Have the Notes *Take These Broken Wings Appearances *Cloak and Digger *Kelp Along Fates Deaths #Fiery Lantern - Burned into ashes. #Seeing Red - Crushed by a tree. Injuries *Cloak and Digger - Hit by Nutty's skull. *All in Vine - Slapped several times by mutated vine. *No Pranks on Emotion Pumpkin - Injured by Pranky's mouse traps. *More Than Words - Crashed into the tree and impaled by Pierce's quills. *Take These Broken Wings - Wings broken off with a rock. Kill count *Flaky - 1 ("Lantern It Go" along with Lumpy) *Bun - 1 ("Lantern It Go") *Cryptie - 1 ("Lantern It Go") *Squabbles - 1 ("No Pranks on Emotion Pumpkin") *Dusk - 1 ("Fiery Lantern") *Naz - 1 ("More Than Words") *Cranky - 1 ("More Than Words") *Nuckel - 1 ("Seeing Red") *Hodag - 1 ("Seeing Red") *Floppy - 1 ("Have the Notes" along with Lyra) Gallery Trivia *Her name, Lucerna, actually means lantern in Latin, explains why she holds and uses her lantern all the time. *She and O'Goyle are the only gargoyles in the series. Both of them are way too different. For example, O'Goyle almost always in the stone form and also awake while Lucerna is only in the stone form when she is sleep during daytime. *She originally named Umbra but changed for some reasons. *She kinda immune to something that can turn her into stone as she can turn back to normal. *It's very rare to see her walking but she can be seen standing on a tree branch, buildings, and some other things except ground. Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters who have wings Category:Characters with hair Category:Free to Use Category:More kills than deaths Category:BlueMegaH3rtz characters Category:Season 77 Introductions Category:Non-existent creatures Category:Mentally-Unstable Characters Category:Creepy Cryptid Friends Character Category:Characters who Rarely Die Category:Gray Characters